Amanecer
by ThePonyKillers
Summary: Como todos los días, la princesa Celestia supervisaba el amanecer desde sus aposentos del palacio de Canterlot. Sin embargo, su rostro no mostraba la serenidad que sus súbditos suponían en ella; sino que se hallaba tumbada en la cama, agarrando las sábanas entre sus patas y con su rostro contraído en una expresión próxima al llanto. Y ningún resplandor mágico iluminaba su cuerpo.


**Muy buenas. Aquí Jothabe, con una idea que se me ocurrió un día y que era demasiado buena como para dejar escapar. Pero bueno, mejor dejo que la leáis vosotros.**

**DIsclaimer: MLP es de Hasbro y Faust.**

* * *

La luz del alba comenzaba a despuntar sobre Equestria, espantando a las tinieblas de la noche y señalando la llegada de un nuevo día. Los rayos del astro rey penetraban por las ventanas, regando con su luz a los habitantes de la capital y despertándolos de su sueño. En todas las casas, sus inquilinos se levantaban de la cama, llenos de fuerzas para enfrentarse a un nuevo día de sus vidas. En todos los barrios de Canterlot, desde los más ricos a los más humildes, los ponys se despertaban y se preparaban para un nuevo día de trabajo.

Y, por supuesto, la princesa Celestia no era una excepción.

Recostada sobre las carísimas sábanas de seda que cubrían su cama, la princesa Celestia observaba a través de la ventana de sus aposentos cómo la brillante luz del astro rey disipaba las tinieblas de la noche, transformando el oscuro azul del cielo nocturno en un brillante color naranja que pronto daría paso al color celeste de la mañana.

A su alrededor, todo era silencio. Ningún sonido, salvo el rítmico latir de su corazón y el suave silbido de su propia respiración, llegaba a sus oídos.

Tal era la costumbre, convertida en órdenes muchos siglos ha, del palacio de Canterlot. Todos sus habitantes estaban obligados a guardar el más absoluto de los silencios durante los breves minutos que tardaba el sol en asomar por el horizonte para proporcionar a la princesa la tranquilidad y concentración que necesitaba para levantar el sol sin problemas. Si algún día alguna interrupción le impidiera completar el hechizo, las consecuencias serían terribles para Equestria, se decían unos a otros desde hacía cientos de años.

Y, por esa razón, todos los siervos de palacio que se encontraban de servicio a aquella hora tan temprana repetían diariamente el gesto de salir al patio y observar maravillados cómo su querida princesa les traía diariamente la luz que daba vida al país, sin faltar ni un solo día en los más de mil años que abarcaba su reinado.

Lo que ninguno de ellos podía imaginar era que, en aquel preciso instante en el que el sol repetía su ritual diario de nacer sobre el horizonte, su querida princesa estaba echada sobre las sábanas, atrapándolas con fuerza entre sus patas; en lugar de en la digna y orgullosa posición erguida que todos suponían de aquella que traía la luz al país. Su rostro no reflejaba la sonrisa serena y llena de confianza propia de quien ocupa el poder, sino que se hallaba contraído en una expresión próxima al llanto.

Y ningún resplandor mágico brillaba en su cuerno.

La princesa alzó la cabeza, pero tan pronto como sus ojos vislumbraron siquiera el borde del amplio ventanal de su habitación volvió a enterrar la cabeza entre sus sábanas; el comienzo de una lágrima deslizándose por el níveo pelaje de su cara y su alargado hocico.

Intentando contener las lágrimas, Celestia deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el astro rey desapareciera, que invirtiera su movimiento y volviera a ocultarse por debajo del horizonte,, que se apagara para siempre y no volviera a brillar nunca más en el cielo de Equestria; cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que verlo. Pero sus deseos no tenían ningún poder sobre el astro rey; de modo que el sol siguió impertérrito su camino por el cielo de la mañana, naciendo desde detrás del horizonte, bañando la ciudad con su luz y restregando la cobardía de Celestia en su rostro al mismo tiempo.

La cobardía que la impulsaba a no admitir su mentira. A mantener aquella farsa durante más de un milenio.

A no admitir que nunca, en los más de mil años de reinado, había levantado el sol.

Como todos los amaneceres, la princesa cerró los ojos con fuerza y escondió la cabeza bajo su ala derecha, en un vano intento de esconderse de la luz de la mañana que la acusaba incesante y silenciosamente; y trató de consolarse a sí misma pensando que hacía lo que debía, que simplemente cumplía con su deber de preocuparse por sus súbditos al ocultarles la verdad sobre la salida y la puesta del sol.

Pero hacía siglos que aquellos pensamientos no le traían consuelo alguno.

Hubo un tiempo en que solían hacerlo; en que la situación del principado justificaba aquel entramado de mentiras; en que una sola mirada a la desoladora situación en que se hallaban los habitantes del país era más que suficiente como para acallar cualquier sentimiento de culpabilidad que pudiera asaltarla por mentir de aquel modo.

Entonces, la mentira había sido necesaria. Con ella había conseguido rápidamente el apoyo de todo el país y había creado un poder central fuerte cuando la anarquía reinante en Equestria tras la derrota de Discord había amenazado con transformarla en un mosaico de varios estados débiles y pequeños, incapaces de hacer frente a la amenaza exterior del Imperio Grifo. Sin ella, el país habría desaparecido en pocos meses, desgarrado por sus luchas internas y engullido por su poderoso vecino del este.

Pero aquellos tiempos habían terminado hacía más de un milenio. Para ser exactos, la mañana después de que Celestia se viera forzada a desterrar a su propia hermana a la Luna durante un milenio.

En aquel momento, Equestria era ya un país temido y respetado. Las amenazas externas e internas habían desaparecido. Celestia podía haber confesado la verdad entonces, pero no lo había hecho.

¿Por qué había mantenido la mentira tanto tiempo cuando ya era claramente innecesaria?

El ala derecha de la princesa se movió lentamente para dejar su rostro al descubierto, pero tan pronto como el primer rayo de sol acarició su brillante crin volvió a retraerla a la velocidad del rayo. Sabía muy bien la respuesta.

Había mantenido la mentira por miedo.

Por miedo a los efectos que semejante revelación pudiera causar en el país. Por miedo a que el escándalo diera alas a aquellos que se oponían a la monarquía. Por miedo a que los nobles destruyeran el Estado y la paz que tantos sacrificios le había costado conseguir con sus luchas fratricidas por el trono.

Por miedo a ser derrocada.

Después de mil años de reinado, Equestria y ella ya eran una misma cosa. Se hallaban unidas tan íntimamente, que cualquier separación entre ellas era imposible. Todo lo que se hacía por Equestria se hacía por la princesa; y todo lo que se hacía por la princesa se hacía por Equestria.

El fin de su reinado hubiera significado, sin duda alguna, el fin del país. La destrucción irremisible de la paz y la seguridad por las que tanto había luchado, oponiéndose tanto a Estados extranjeros como a los propios nobles cuando sus inquinas y maquinaciones hacían que se viera amenazada.

Pero ¿podía existir realmente una paz fundamentada sobre una mentira?

¿Estaba justificado ocultar una verdad tan trascendente al conocimiento de sus súbditos si con ello lograba que vivieran felices y seguros?

Por primera vez desde que se hubo despertado de su sueño, la princesa se levantó de la cama; y, con los ojos enrojecidos y alguna lágrima rezagada bajando por su hocico, caminó cabizbaja y a paso lento hacia el amplio ventanal de sus aposentos. Una vez allí, cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con fuerza, intentando reunir el coraje suficiente como para enfrentarse a la luz acusadora del día y mirar por la ventana.

A lo lejos, en la capital, el día acababa de comenzar. Los ponys discurrían por las calles, buscando sus trabajos y sus lugares de estudio, listos para comenzar un nuevo día. Muchos de ellos pronunciaban su nombre con respeto, agradeciéndole la luz del sol que los calentaba.

Celestia bajó la cabeza, apartando la ciudad de su vista. Sentía su pecho como si estuviera hecho de plomo, lastrado por el peso de la culpa por mentirles.

Sus súbditos merecían conocer la verdad. No merecían ser gobernados por alguien que les ocultaba sistemáticamente la verdad acerca del mundo en el que vivían.

Pero también era cierto que la verdad destrozaría su vida.

La mentira los mantenía felices y a salvo. La verdad que merecían acabaría de golpe con todo eso y lanzaría a Equestria y a sus habitantes por un camino que la llevaría indefectiblemente a su propia autodestrucción.

¿Qué era mejor; una mentira confortable o una verdad con la capacidad de destruir, como un terremoto, todo lo que el país conocía y en lo que creía?

Aquella pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Celestia mientras daba vueltas por sus aposentos. Unos súbditos que se sacrificarían sin duda alguna por ella si la situación lo requería merecían saber qué clase de gobernante tenían en realidad.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, así eran felices.

¿Tenía derecho a destruir de aquella manera su felicidad?

Abatida_, _la princesa se dejó caer sin fuerzas sobre la cama, al mismo tiempo que una nueva idea se abría paso a través de su mente:

¿Y si la mentira era realmente necesaria?

¿Y si hacía falta mentir por sus súbditos?

A fin de cuentas, un gobernante siempre debe mirar por sus súbditos. Pero mantenerlos alejados de la verdad, ¿era realmente el camino a seguir?

Inquieta, Celestia se revolvió en su cama, con miles de pensamientos rondando por su cabeza. ¿Y si fuera posible? ¿Y si no tuviera que ocultarse tras una farsa?

Si hubiera una manera… Si fuera posible revelar la verdad sin que ello significara destruir el país y a sus súbditos…

Si aquello fuera posible, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Debía buscar una manera, se dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama para dirigirse al salón del trono antes de que comenzaran las primeras audiencias.

Debía encontrar un modo de revelarse ante los habitantes de su reino como lo que era en realidad sin que ello implicara el fin de la monarquía.

Se lo debía como gobernante suya que era.

* * *

**Si os digo la verdad, yo nunca me he creído que Celestia levante el Sol. Porque, físicamente hablando, es imposible.**

**¿Por qué es imposible? Porque, para poder mover el Sol a voluntad, tendría que ejercer sobre él una fuerza superior a las gravedades combinadas de todos los planetas de su Sistema Solar. Suponiendo que el suyo sea como el nuestro, esto exige una fuerza de entre diez elevado a veintidós y diez elevado a veinticuatro Newtons. Entre cien y diez mil veces mayor que la que mantiene a nuestra Luna en órbita. Por mucha magia que tenga, ella sola no puede ejercer una fuerza tan grande.**

**Pero ¿y si puede? Vale, aceptemos que Celestia puede hacer esa fuerza sobre el Sol. Por la tercera ley de Newton, el Sol ejercerá una fuerza del mismo módulo y de sentido contrario sobre Celestia; lo que haría que la princesa (o en el mejor de los casos su cuerno) alcanzara una velocidad casi igual a la de la luz en apenas unas millonésimas de segundo. Celestia moriría calcinada por el roce contra la atmósfera (como las estrellas fugaces), o acabaría creando un agujero enorme en la tierra.**

**Y, por supuesto, todo lo dicho vale para Luna.**

**Bueno, espero que esto os haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo fic.**


End file.
